


In The House...

by Tottygirl



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018), おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Assisted Suicide, Heavy Angst, Inspired by The Haunting of Hill House, No Incest, No Smut, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tottygirl/pseuds/Tottygirl
Summary: The brothers all lived in a terrifying house together as kids. It was a terrible place that scarred them for life, and left them torn apart as adults. When something happens to Todomatsu, they're all forced to see each other once again. A family reunion nobody asked for, nobody wanted, and would surely tear them further apart. Maybe they can get over their past mistakes so something like that won't happen again.(I don't own The Haunting of Hill House or Mr. Osomatsu- and I don't claim this idea. This was also written by one of my other friends who doesn't have an Ao3 account on Wattpad :( )
Relationships: Matsuno Choromatsu & Matsuno Todomatsu, Matsuno Ichimatsu & Matsuno Todomatsu, Matsuno Jyushimatsu & Matsuno Todomatsu, Matsuno Karamatsu & Matsuno Todomatsu, Matsuno Osomatsu & Matsuno Todomatsu
Kudos: 20





	1. O N E

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm actually posting this on Ao3 and Wattpad, mainly because I just don't really care for the people on Wattpad as much as the people on here. Not to say they're not nice, they definitely are, I just prefer Ao3.  
> I know this is a weird concept but I hope you will stick it out with me, and fair warning! THERE IS SOME PRETTY DETAILED STUFF IN HERE! if you pups aren't okay with forced suicide, now would be your time to leave. It's only at the beginning, but it's definitely something that would make you a little uncomfortable if you're not prepared. If you've never seen hill house, I definitely suggest you watch it (it's an amazing show, it's on Netflix), however you don't need any previous knowledge of the show to read this. If you've never seen Mr. Osomatsu/ Osomatsu-san, what are you doing here? Anyways, go watch that too then, it's hilarious. Definitely not lining up with this atmosphere, haha.  
> Anyways, enjoy, and I'll see you at the end of the chapter!

BOOM! 

Thunder crashed somewhere nearby. The rain ran heavy, pounding it's watery fists against the motel room window. 

Todomatsu collapsed onto his bed, falling to sleep, while emotionally exhausted. He had always been scared of storms. He woke up only to see it was about 12 am, and he was a bit frantic, so he picked up his phone, then dialed his brother's number. Ichimatsu's. 

Ichimatsu's pocket growled in his pant pocket as the name "Totty" ran across the screen. He was in a small meet up to talk about a book he had written, and couldn't really talk to him now. He swiped the decline button quickly. It was probably nothing anyways. 

"Ah... Ichimatsu-niisan... H...hey. I-I'm sorry to call you so late, um... I'm worried about Jyushimatsu. Have you talked to him? Call me." he pressed end call.

He then tried to call Choromatsu. 

Choromatsu sat in the middle of a quiet room, working on getting someone ready for a funeral. That was his job, making people look good after they die. At least it paid well. His wife helped him run this whole thing and help people on the worst day of their lives. He could hear the ringing, and knew the ringtone as Todomatsu, but he was in the middle of doing their makeup, so it was a little hard to pick up the phone. he let it run until it stopped ringing. 

Todomatsu's heart sunk a little lower. "Choromatsu-nissan, um, could you please c-call back? It's important, please..."

Next, he dialed in Karamatsu's number. 

Karamatsu stirred a bit in his bathtub, sloshing the water around a bit. Any other time he would have answered, but tonight... wasn't great. he was exhausted, and needed a little bit of unwinding. He let the phone go to voicemail. 

"K-K-Karamatsu-nissan, I-I.... I really, uh, I r-really need someone right now, s-s-so, please, um... call me back?" 

None of them had answered. It's okay, though, surely Jyushimatsu would pick up. He would be done practicing baseball now. Right? Yeah... yeah, he would pick up either way. He was starting to tremble a bit, but started to dial Jyushimatsu's number. He held the phone up to his ear and bit his fingernails nervously. After a few rings, Jyushimatsu's high energy voicemail rang. He called again. And again. And again, and again, and again, and again, and again. His calls seemed kinda frantic. He called a few more times, but his brother still wouldn't pick up. Totty was sobbing now, his cheeks wet and his eyes puffy and pink. 

"Jy-Jyushimatsu-niisan!! I...I-I need so-s-someone to talk to righ-right n-n-n-now...g-god damnit, please, pic-pick up!!!" 

His voice was more trembly than ever. He wiped his eyes and nose with the back of his hand. He stopped crying, and blankly grabbed his bag, which had his phone, earbuds, and a granola bar, and put the motel room key in his pocket. He closed the motel room door and walked down the hallway, and noticed a water vending machine. He didn't notice how thirsty he was until he saw the machine. He fished in his pockets and found a few quarters, putting them into the machine. He heard a thump and the water bottle fell into the slot. As he bent down to grab it and took a long drink, he heard a buzzing sound from the opposite side of the hallway. He turned towards the sound. He looked at the flickering light and turned to walk back down the hallway. He heard it again, but louder, but found nothing when he turned again. He turned back once more to where he was trying to walk before only to find-

A man. The silhouette of a man, rather. His neck was broken and bent, and his feet dangled limply. His eyes were the only thing really visible on his body. They were wide and staring, and dead. They looked wet, like he was crying. 

Todomatsu let out a blood-curdling scream, and put a hand out in front of him. The bent neck man. Damnit. Damnit. God damnit! He hadn't seen him in years, why was he here now?! Todomatsu held his head with one hand and put the other out in front of him defensively, as if that would make a difference, and pulled his legs to his chest. He was completely frozen with fear. When he finally blinked his watery ass eyes, the silhouette disappeared. He quickly stood up and grabbed his bag, running out of the hotel and into his car. He started taking deep breaths. 

He had made up his mind. He needed to get to that house to end all these horrible, scary things. That was the only explanation. 

• • •

Todomatsu's car drove up to a big, dark mansion out in the middle of nowhere. Totty pulled out his phone, and exhaled slowly. He had hesitated to call Osomatsu earlier, since he knew how he got when he was worried, and decided to wait.   
He typed in the Eldest's number and put it up to his ear.   
Ring... Ring... Ring...  
"Mmh... Todomatsu? Why did you call me? Do you know what time it is...?" 

"Osomatsu-niisan..." He was happy that he had picked up. He smiled to no one. "Do you remember the bent neck man?"

Osomatsu was silent. He guessed he hadn't expected that question. "...Well yeah, of course." 

"Well, he's... b-back."

"Huh? Wait, where are you right now?" 

Should he lie to him? Or just tell him the truth? He should probably lie. Osomatsu would be worried and upset if he knew he was at the house. "I'm... I'm a-at home. I-In bed." 

"Oh... alright. Just go to sleep then or whatever. It was probably just a bad dream." 

Osomatsu hung up. Totty sat there for a moment before opening the door to his car and walking up to the gate of the house. Oh boy, brought back memories. He slowly opened the gate and walked up the the house. Ugh... so painful. He stood in front of the two large doors. He was extremely nervous. 

He pushed on the doors lightly, and a large creakkkk.... noise resonated throughout the empty main room. He walked inside, and everything was exactly how be remembered when he lived there. 

There was a loud pitter patter sound, like the sound of a kid running across the floor. Which was exactly what it was. A young Jyushimatsu ran across the room, halting in front of Totty excitedly. "Oh! You're back!" He smiled wider than before, continuing to run into another room. A young Ichimatsu soon ran into the room. 

"...Do you know where he went?" 

Totty was frozen for a moment before pointing to the direction where Jyushimatsu ran. A young Choromatsu walked into the room after he left. He smiled and grabbed his arm. "We've just been waiting for you." Totty walked along with him and watched him write "welcome home" in bright red crayon. He looked back at Totty. "Hey, you're not ready yet!" 

Karamatsu stared at him from the entrance to the room. "Upstairs. Take one of my suits!" Totty smiled, and simply did what he asked. 

Choromatsu walked in as Totty was finishing up in the mirror. "You look great. Now, come on, we're going to be late!" They walked out, to find everyone else down there, fully grown and dressed up. Ichimatsu and Karamatsu were in front, complimenting him. Osomatsu was behind them, telling him how he looked amazing in the suit. 

Then Jyushimatsu. "Niisan..." He said, lip quivering a little. "I-I... I'm glad you're here." He was grinning as always. 

And finally, behind him, was Totoko. His wife, who was just killed. She was... She was supposed to be dead, how was she...? No, it didn't matter. She was here now. They danced for what seemed like forever. And ever.

...But then...

Everything but a small boy... who was that? He didn't recognize him. He stared at him for about 30 seconds before Jyushimatsu startled him from behind. "Let's go, Totty!" He yelled, sprinting up the stairs past the kid. Totty ignored him as well, sprinting after his older brother. He got to the top, and Jyushimatsu came out with a hat... no, his hat. His baseball hat. He looked down at his own hands and there was... a noose? Strange, but he didn't really think much of it. Jyushimatsu gave him the hat and patted his back firmly. Totty grinned, a little emotional. He put the hat on, beyond happy now. He smiled like a moron.

He felt a tickling sensation on his neck. He felt for his neck with his hands, only to feel nothing there. Then he saw it. His stomach dropped to his feet. He grabbed onto the rail of the upstairs patio, and looked only for a second at the ground at least 15 feet below him. He didn't want to fall. The noose was laying on his neck, more threatening than a hungry, growling wolf. He was clinging desprately for his life, and his feet were about to slip at any moment now. 

"N-N-N-N-N-N-Niisan...!!!" He whisper-yelled to his brother, who he realized wasn't actually there with him, while sobbing. 

Jyushimatsu walked to him, quietly saying to him, "It's time to wake up," and tapping his forehead, sending him backwards, shocked. The house he was in essentially lost all it's colors. Everything was in slow motion as his neck snapped with a sickening sound that was absorbed by the house ultimately. 

Then, it was like some sort of worm hole came out and swallowed him into a recent time. And a past time. A time when Totty saw what terrorized him as a kid... in a mirror. The reason he was even here. 

...He was the bent neck man...


	2. Chapter ∅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter this time! Todomatsu and Jyushimatsu have some nightmares. What's an eldest brother to do?

Osomatsu woke up to the sound of whimpering across the room. He recognized it, Jyushimatsu and Todomatsu. His two youngest brothers. He sighed, and walked across the huge room. He stopped in the middle of the two twin sized beds containing the two little brothers. Totty stared at Osomatsu, fear and tears sprinkled in his eyes. "Oso-niisan...?" He whispered. Jyushimatsu was just as upset, biting his lip, trying to stop himself from crying. 

"Yeah, it's me, You two. Is something wrong?" 

"I... I had a nightmare again. Thank you for waking us up," Jyushimatsu cried.

"Ah..," Osomatsu smiled. "Of course. I'll always wake you guys up from your nightmares." 

"...Always?" Jyushimatsu asked.

"Even if I'm so sad... so sad that I can't take it?" Todomatsu chimed in. 

"Even if I'm so scared to death, so scared and mad that I run away and don't come back?" Stop it. Jyushimatsu, don't look at me like that...

"Even if I'm so sad and lonely I hold it in and hold it in and hold it in until I just... give up? And I just have to die?" Totty, please, you're scaring me. 

Osomatsu stood there, silent with shock. We're they really having this bad of dreams?

"...Will you... wake us up from a nightmare like that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapters a lot shorter. Sorry about that! I'll try and upload chapter 2 tonight to make up for it. Thanks for understanding!


	3. T W O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All right here we go! Osomatsu gets an unexpected call from Chibita. What's he going to tell his brothers? How could he....?

Osomatsu was in complete shock from what he was hearing. That's not possible. It's just not. Totty wouldn't... he couldn't....  
He took a deep breath. 

"How did yo-" His voice cracked dramatically from holding in his tears. Let's try this again. "How did you find him?" He whispered this time. 

"I, uh... found a car near the house. The old one you used to live in, I think, and, um, oh god, he must have been there for hours... The hell, why didn't he talk to someone, damnit?!" Chibita sobbed a bit over the phone. It was pitiful, though he was sure he didn't sound much better. Obviously, this must be hard for him, too. He sniffed to compose himself. "Listen, ya idjit, you're going to have to tell your brothers, not me. It's your responsibility as eldest." Chibita scolded him. 

"..." Osomatsu didn't respond for a moment. "Alright, I-I'll tell them." He wiped his eyes a little, hanging up. 

. . .

Osomatsu sat there for a while, just thinking. He couldn't really cry much more, and he was still sort of processing it all. 

His little brother was dead. His little brother had taken his own life. 

He decided he needed to call Ichimatsu first. 

Ring... Ring...  
Ichimatsu poked his head up from his desk. Ah, he had fallen asleep. He looked at the digital clock that read 6:25 pm.   
Ring... Ring...  
Oh, right, the phone. He looked at the screen, and "Osomatsu" glowed onto his face. He swiped the green blob and put it to his ear. "Hey, niisan, what's up?" He tiredly out together. 

"Ahahah, hey, Ichima-chan..." He stalled. How could he say this? How were you supposed to tell your brother...

"What? What do you want?" He snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"Well, I, uh... you see, I just got a call from Chibita." 

"Chibita? We haven't talked to him in years. How is he doing?" 

"Uh, fine as he can be, I guess... anyways, he, uh, told me somethingggg...." he drew out the last word. He giggled sadly. "You, uh, you won't believe this, but... Heh, uh, Totty, he, uh..." 

"Fuck sake, spit it out already!" 

"Totty, they found him hanging in the house. He... killed himself, Ichimatsu...!" He spat out as quickly as possible, like it was a bandaid. 

Well, a bandaid over a still bleeding cut. "...What?" Ichimatsu stayed silent on the other line. There's no way. There's no way in hell Totty killed himself. What had happened?! "...When? Where? Why?!" He started getting dizzy from yelling so loud. He waited for Osomatsu to respond. After about a minute of silence, he answered, "Yesterday, I think, at... the house, and... I don't know. I guess he was just... sad." 

Silence.

More silence.

Then sobbing from Ichimatsu on the other line. He wasn't holding anything back. Then a long tone, signifying that he had hung up. Osomatsu noticed this and sighed. He decided he probably needed time to himself. 

☆ ☆ ☆

He knew he needed to call Karamatsu. However, after Ichimatsu he wasn't sure if he was ready. His immediate younger brother was even more emotional than Ichimatsu. This was going to be hard. He dialed Karamatsu's number.   
Ring... Ring...  
Karamatsu was already on his phone, so he answered right away. "Burazzah! How are you doing?" He sounded overenthusiastic, much in contrast to how ichimatsu sounded a few minutes ago. 

"Hi, Karamatsu." He took a deep breath. 

Karamatsu noticed this, and got a bit nervous. "Is something wrong, my dearest buruzzah?" 

"...I, um... It's Totty." He told him exactly what had happened. The same way he told Ichimatsu. 

There was a loud thump on the other line, and Osomatsu assumed he had dropped the phone. He also heard a loud cracking sound, like a wall being broken into, then a following hiss of pain. Of course this was the hardest on him. They were partners in crime, best friends, they always had been! He heard him breathing heavily near the phone, as if forcing his tears to stop. Osomatsu tried to comfort him, but there wasn't much he could do when he got like this. 

"... Damnit, why was I not good enough... to stop him..." Osomatsu decided quickly that he was going to hang up for him, coming to the conclusion that he should be alone and the fact he was on the phone wasn't very important to him right now. 

✧ ✧ ✧

Choromatsu was next. Honestly, he would be a wild card. Osomatsu had no clue how he would react. God, this was the worst.

Ring... Ring...  
Ring... Ring...  
Ring..."Hello?" 

Damn. That took too long. "Sorry, Osomatsu-nissan. I was trying to call Totty back, he tried me yesterday and I didn't notice. Have you heard from him?" Osomatsu's eyes went huge. Tears crept their painful claws behind his eyes and into their corners. His throat burned with all the grief he held in, but he pushed it back again. It could wait. 

"Osomatsu? Something wrong?" 

"Choromatsu, he's fucking dead!! He killed himself, it's that simple!" He sobbed to him. He seemed angry, but he really wasn't. He was almost done. He wouldn't have to do this much longer. This was worse than any torture you could put him through. 

Choromatsu gasped. "Wh-What?! You can't be serious?!" He kept spewing things similar to this, absolute denial and full of firey confusion. "How could I not see it?! This is all my fault!" Along those lines. It was heartbreaking. Osomatsu whispered apologies to Choromatsu, telling him it wasn't his fault. He kept saying it was his fault for hours, going on until he eventually fell into small sniffs and said goodbye to Osomatsu, thanking him for being there with him. 

□ □ □

Oh, God. This was going to be the worst. Jyushimatsu was the one Totty had kept the most contact with, and was the one who had helped him out of millions of tight spots. They were by far the closest. Meaning this was going to crush him completely. 

Ring... "Osomatsu-niisan!!" He sounded winded, but only slightly. He must have been working out. 

→ → → → → → → → → → → → →

"Hey, Jyushimatsu. Been a long time, huh?" Jyushimatsu laughed and carried his bat over his shoulder clumsily. His grin was huge. 

"Yeah! Did you know I can swing 4,000 times now?! It takes a while to do it, but-" 

"Jyushimatsu." Osomatsu interrupted him. He sounded very serious. That scared Jyushimatsu. He wondered a bit for what was wrong, before responding. 

"...Yeah, niisan?" He asked. 

"Listen, um... Did Todomatsu call you at all?"

"Hm..." He paused to think. "Ah! Now that I think about it, he called me a bunch of times! I tried calling him back, but when I noticed it was already this late, so he didn't answer. Why, is something wrong with him? is he at the police station again? I told him not to worry so much about m-" 

"He's dead." Osomatsu said deeply and solemnly. "He's dead."

Jyushimatsu stopped walking, and his big smile wavered a little. 

"Haha, you know I don't like those jokes, Niisan. That's not funny. Stop it." He grabbed his bat harder. 

"Jyushimatsu, I'm not-"

"LIAR!" He yelled, dropping the bat and putting the phone on speaker, bringing the microphone to his mouth and holding it desperately with both hands. "H-H-H-H-He wouldn't DO that!" 

"Jyushimatsu, calm d-" 

"N-NO! He's not dead! He i-i-isn't! He's fine, he's fine!" He dropped the phone and crashed to the ground, holding his hair to try and calm the pounding in his head. "God damnit, that's not F-F-F-FUCKING FUNNY!" 

Osomatsu wasn't surprised he had cursed, but that didn't make it any less sad. He understood why. 

For about twenty minutes before hanging up, tears poured down Jyushimatsu's face while heart-wrenching sobs filled the beach. His throat and eyes throbbed, but he just kept crying until he was out of tears. He kept saying things like it "wasn't fair," or "wasn't true". 

When he did hang up, Osomatsu tracked Jyushimatsu down and took him back to his place to sleep. 

His smile was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed posting, I totally forgot about this for a bit there. I got the new AC game and my brother has been bugging the crap out of me to play it.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, wasn't that a wild ride. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I'll try to upload every week or so? I'm still going to upload it on Wattpad, if you'd rather read it there. If you're interested, it's under the same name as this story on there.  
> I'm hoping soon I can include more Kara and Totty relationship moments, not just Totty and Jyushi... There will be a bit of skipping around in this, going backwards and forwards in time. I'll tell you how far back in the beginning notes if you're confused. See you soon!


End file.
